


Meeting Him Halfway

by midnightarchives



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Movie Night, Post episode 5, Pre-Cup of China, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightarchives/pseuds/midnightarchives
Summary: Because see, it was times like these, expressions like these that Victor wore from time to time, like there is absolutely one thing that could satiate Victor, that could wipe the look of misery from his face, and it was a touch of Yuuri’s lips; a taste of his warmth.… In which, they kiss.Translated into Russian:  https://ficbook.net/readfic/5339628 by soap





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! So, I was one of the serious advocates of Victuuri's first kiss being at the cup of china, because just... gah!!!  
> BUT, re-watching the episode, I was struck by their familiarity with each other; it gets you thinking. (And has plot bunnies hopping around la la land at 3 in the morning)
> 
> The result was this little baby and me popping my fanfiction cherry. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Translated into Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5339628 by soap

Victor hummed in content, rubbing his cheek into Yuuri’s shoulder as he snuggled in closer. Yuuri looked down at him at the movement, noticing the Japanese characters from the TV reflected in his shiny blue eyes in the dark. He moved his arm around Victor’s shoulders, holding him to his side and burrowing deeper into their crudely made pillow fort.

The living room had been changed into a movie room since the past few weeks. With only a week left until they flew for the Cup of China, the nights of their days off were spent watching subtitled movies of each others’ cultures. It started with Victor downloading a ton of Russian movies that he had missed out on during the competitive season and sharing them with Yuuri. They mostly stayed in Victor’s room, initially, pausing the movie ever so often to explain cultural references or launch into impromptu linguistic lessons or take a break to catch a breath from laughing so hard their stomach hurt or quietly sniffle into the other’s shoulder (Yuuri) or assaulting the other with pillows for choosing a shitty movie (Victor).

Soon, they discovered the wonders of a larger screen, extra mattresses and the sheer luxury of not having to climb two floors when their snacks ran out. 

It became their… ‘thing’ of sorts. They’d set the room up after everyone retired to their own rooms for the night. The dinner table becoming a back rest, extra pillows and sheets and blankets pulled from the storeroom (with Mari’s commissioned help of course) to make a cozy arrangement.

Makkachin would join usually, but recently had been scared off to snuggle up with Mari during the nights; ever since Victor found the fascinations that were Japanese horror films.

Victor wedged his legs between Yuuri’s. Yuuri played with his fringe. Combing through the hair from the outside, curling his fingers around the tips, wrapping the lock around to form a tight roll on his forehead before releasing the hair to brush it back up towards the crown. He kept doing this as they watched with baited breaths, Victor purring slightly when he wasn’t tensed up.

He knew that Victor wished Makkachin was here to take the edge off with his wet doggy kisses to their faces and distract them with his sheer cuteness.

Yuuri reached forward and took Victors left hand in his right, lacing their fingers together lightly on his stomach. Victor was clinging to his arm when Yuuri’s toes curled, digging into the mattress in fear at the sight of bloody tap water.

He flinched, crushing Victor’s hand and getting an equally tight grip in response. It was reflexive, like their joined hands were a live wire, emotions flowing freely through them like charged current.

Yuuri startled, along with the single mother on screen, gulping as the supernatural aura faded and the protagonist turned to her daughter. His senses remained heightened as he looked at Victor with relief. Victor stared back at him with oblivion, his face nestled in the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri chuckled fondly. _He missed the whole scene, that wuss_.

Yuuri’s attention moved back to the movie, getting sucked into the suspense as someone unseen followed the character.  His heart beat in sync with the background of _thump thump thump._

Sweat broke out on his neck as he sensed eyes on himself. He _knew_ it was Victor, trying to be sly and weird him out even more, but that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. He tried to ignore the feeling, then turned sharply to him, ready to snap at his coach to cut it out already but stopped short at the lack of smugness on the other man’s face.  It was instead, occupied with an expression of adoration and longing and frustration and pure _want_.

Yuuri’s breath escaped him slowly, his heart beating faster for a whole new reason. He wanted to stare back, but forced his eyes away, feeling like an intruder to Victor’s private thoughts. 

He couldn’t, however, resist the temptation to sneak shy glances at him every now and then from underneath his lashes. The movie long forgotten, Yuuri turned all focus on observing Victor inconspicuously. Victor was staring at his face. Or rather, if one were to be more specific, his lips.

 _He’s been doing that a lot lately._ Yuuri flushes at the realization. Thinking of all the time his face heats up like the onsen when he catches Victor staring. Every time, the older skater would follow his discovery with a fond, unabashed grin or a salacious wink.

Yuuri mostly brushed it off as Victor’s playfulness. Mostly.

Because see, it was times like these, expressions like these that Victor wore from time to time, like there is _absolutely_ _one_ thing that could satiate Victor, that could wipe the look of misery from his face, and it was a touch of Yuuri’s lips; a taste of his warmth.

It was expressions like these, worn with such an earnest sense that left Yuuri breathless.

It made him wonder - or rather, confirmed - the nature of Victor’s desires. 

It wasn’t as if those desires were unfounded or one sided, but rather, unreachable. Victor was always so unreachable, and Yuuri knew that he himself was distant at best. He tried to open up more, to cross the half distance for Victor to meet him, but his insecurities, the lack of self esteem and the poison in his head always held him back.

Yuuri had secretly been hoping - and lately waiting, as Victor became more and more apparent - for him to breeze into his shell and take what he wanted. He was ready, to give Victor whatever he wanted from him.

But Victor just… _stared_. He stared at Yuuri at times with such melancholy, such sadness and want, like he was pining…

It baffled Yuuri. Victor was so free with his affections and yet, never acted out on his desires. It _should_ make sense; Victor was no stranger to Yuuri’s skittish nature or his mental weakness. How many times has Victor had to deal with Yuuri’s panic attacks caused by his untimely advances?

It _should_ make sense that Victor was wary around him. But it didn’t. because then Victor would go ahead and indulge in his usual crazy… like grabbing Yuuri in front of _everyone_ and demanding that he _seduce_ him.

In front of _everyone._

_God, what was he thinking?_

He loved how Victor’s mind worked, surprising him at every turn. However, thinking about it left him so confused.

He half expected the man to sense his churning mind and pull him closer or tease him, provide him with sweet distraction; But that was obviously not going to happen because another quick glance in his arms revealed Victor _still_ staring at him like Yuuri hung the stars.

_Wow, he really does want to kiss me._

The thought made Yuuri swallow. He watched in fascination as Victor’s eyes followed the movement of his saliva, staring at his Adam’s apple bob with a gulp of his own before slowly trailing his eyes back up to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri bit his lip to stop himself from breaking out in an obvious smile as Victor squirmed in his arms.

Yuuri immediately let go of his lips, turning away wide eyed. He tried to not giggle as an idea occurred to him. He waited a few minutes, still staring blankly at the screen before him and took a chance, assuming that Victor was still busy in admiring his mouth.

He bit his lip, slowly pulling the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it for a few seconds before releasing it with a consistent push of his tongue. He let it peek out for just a second before running it over his upper teeth, the tip barely brushing his lips.

A strange, garbled sound escaped Victor, like he was being choked and Yuuri was quick to cover his laugh with a hand to his mouth. He made sure that his fingers over his lips were placed in a very ‘eros’ position when he heard Victor clear his throat in a poor attempt to conceal the sounds as a cough. Wordlessly, Yuuri handed him a bottle of water from his side that Victor took with a murmured thanks.

But of course, Yuuri didn’t stop there, because _oh, this is fun._

He got bored of working his mouth and decided to bring his fingers in to play, biting the tip of his thumb, seemingly innocently. The ‘tip’ slid further in his mouth, till Yuuri was cocking his head to the side and wrapping his lips around the knuckle, sucking gently. He released the thumb with a filthy sound and ran the wet digit along the corner of his mouth-

“Hah~”

Yuuri lost it with that, his shoulders shaking with his silent laughter. He could swear that he _tried_ to keep the snorts in, but he was just a man.

“Yuuri!~” Victor’s gasp was full of disbelief

Yuuri flushed, dropping his face in his hands as he chuckled louder. He got his giggling under control - somewhat - and turned around, peeking at Victor from between his fingers.

A small smile of surprise played at Victor’s lips, eyes wide at the realization of how he had been toyed with. Yuuri moved his hands to cup at his cheeks and stared at Victor, taking in his expression and searing it in his mind with pride.

He smiled at Victor warmly and unapologetically in reply, giggling as Victor absolutely _melted_ into his side.

It warmed his heart. It heated him from within and clenched his chest tight and burned insides till they were one big knotted mess. He wanted to keep feeling like this. Looking down at Victor, seeing his emotions reflected back from Victor, he realized he wanted to keep doing this. He wanted to keep stepping out of his shell and keep surprising Victor, always.

He never wanted Victor to stop looking at him. The emotions in his chest brimmed up to his throat, catching his breath in a choke. In a moment of bravery, Yuuri leaned down, pressing his lips against Victor’s mouth firmly. He basked in the feeling of warmth and happiness and bliss for a second. Then another, letting the feelings overwhelm his senses and crowd his mind until it was _too much_ and he forced himself away.

Sudden fear chilled his spine like a bucket of ice water - fear of having taken more than his share, more than what was offered, more than he deserved.

His body tensed when his actions had caught up to his brain, eyes anxiously watching Victor’s shocked expression go blank.

Doubt started creeping around the edges of his mind, self loath tagging behind, waiting for its window when-

“Yuuurrii!!!” Yuuri got a glimpse of pool big eyes and heart shaped mouth; managed to get a yelp out before his back hit the mattress with Victor on top of him, straddling him.

“Do that again!” Yuuri felt warm all over again, his heart didn’t speed up but rather, started settling down, like stepping off of ice after a perfectly executed skate and into Victor’s arms.

He looked at Victor, eyes shining in hope as he silently asked his question. Victor’s eyes promised everything that Yuuri could ever fathom, giving him everything Victor had with a single nod.

Yuuri’s wide grin met Victor’s halfway. It was wet and sloppy and awkward and full of laughter. Mouths landing on each other in odd, wonky angles because the couple couldn’t stop poking and teasing and _giggling_ from pure joy.

Their first kiss was in the middle of a cold Hasetsu night, on a pillow fort in the living room of Yutopia Akatsuki with eerie screams and brutal murders playing in the background.

It was a clingy, messy, absolutely _perfect_ kiss of true bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus -
> 
> #blissful, was how Hiroko and Mari Katsuki found them in the morning. Peaceful faces buried in each other’s necks, arms clinging onto their other half in a tight embrace, legs over and around and between each other’s in an utter tangled mess of bliss.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> If anyone's interested, the movie they were watching was 2002's Japanese Dark Water (which was like, waaaayyyy better that the western version, just saying)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about it! It would make me happier than victor's heart shaped smiles  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> No, not really ;p  
> Don't be afraid to be brutally honest. Until next time, Muah!!


End file.
